


Dead Meat

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks it's because of Roxas. Or Sora. Whatever, there are a million freaky things about the kid and how there are little red strings connecting him to nearly everyone. Maybe somewhere along the way Axel had run into Riku's thread and gotten a bit tangled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Dead meat,  
> Don't you know you're dead meat?  
> You just messed with the wrong team  
> Better not try and fall asleep now.
> 
> You better run out of here  
> I'll close my eyes and count to ten  
> and then I'll come find you.

He doesn't know at first. He just thinks that Roxas had left. Hell, Roxas had said he was going to leave- that he was going to meet Sora. But he'd seen the way Roxas had looked at him, the way he'd looked at Xion- his eyes crystal clear and _burning._ Axel isn't so well versed in emotions anymore, but that look had all but screamed _I'll come back for you._ (I promise.)  
  
And then Xemnas had told him. He'd been assigned to break into Roxas' little prison and break him out and Xemnas had warned him that Roxas' kidnapper might interfere.  
  
Axel remembers Riku only because his clone had been such a good little puppet. He'd only met the real thing a handful of times at best, but he knows about the kid's history. Keyblade master's best friend, succumbing to darkness, allowing himself to be possessed by the Superior's Heartless. It was weird and fucked up, but the kid had _spirit._ He had guts and a cocky little smirk that made Axel want to simultaneously rip Riku's pretty little face face apart with his chakrams and lick those lips until the smirk went away.  
  
He thinks it's because of Roxas. Or Sora. Whatever, there are a million freaky things about the kid and how there are little red strings connecting him to nearly everyone. Maybe somewhere along the way Axel had run into Riku's thread and gotten a bit tangled up.  
  
But now- now Riku had stolen _Roxas._ All ties were cut, severed and scorched to bits. Axel smiles, tosses a chakram into the air. Catches it on the way down.  
  
_I'll close my eyes and count to ten-_  
  
It'll be tough. He'll have to get Roxas back to the Organization first, convince the Superior that it had been all Riku- that there's no way Roxas would have left on his own. But then- after that mess is sorted out, he'll have time.  
  
He grins and the chakram in his hand goes up in flames.  
  
_-and then I'll come find you._


End file.
